1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle headset. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle headset having an external compression ring.
2. Background Information
A bicycle headset is a set of components on a bicycle that provides a rotatable interface between the bicycle fork and the head tube of the bicycle frame. The short tube through which the steerer of the fork passes is called the head tube. A typical headset consists of two cups that are pressed into the top and bottom of the head tube. Inside the two cups are bearings which provide a low friction contact between the cup and the steerer.
Generally, there are two types of headsets (i.e., an internal compression ring type headset (hereinafter “internal-type headset”) and an external compression ring type headset (hereinafter “external-type headset”). In a case of the internal-type headset, although strong fixing force can be achieved because it is easy to make an axial size of a compression ring large, it is difficult to control a vertical gap between an upper cup and an upper cone. On the other hand, in a case of the external-type headset, although it is easy to control the vertical gap compare with the internal-type headset, the stack size becomes large because the compression ring needs to be arranged to avoid a seal ring of the upper cone.